


Cover for Beautiful Like Birds by Whispering_Sumire

by TheBlueMenace



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cover Art, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28955148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlueMenace/pseuds/TheBlueMenace
Summary: Cover for Beautiful Like Birds by Whispering_Sumire
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 20





	Cover for Beautiful Like Birds by Whispering_Sumire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Whispering_Sumire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whispering_Sumire/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Beautiful Like Birds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13879719) by [Whispering_Sumire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whispering_Sumire/pseuds/Whispering_Sumire). 



https://imgur.com/DLoVQJO


End file.
